Stitch's First Coconut Cake
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: Takes very very shortly after the first movie. Basically, Stitch gets his first coconut cake after admitting to Nani he hates what she was feeding him before.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch. I only own the storyline.

Takes place shortly after the original Lilo & Stitch movie

**Stitch's First Coconut Cake  
><strong>

Nani, Lilo, and Stitch had decided to stay the night at the hotel since their home was destroyed. Stitch's creator Jumba Jookiba and Agent Pleakley both were elsewhere meeting with "former" CIA Agent Cobra Bubbles in discussing conditions for living on earth. Lilo had decided to take a nap due to being tired from the exciting day of meeting aliens for the first time, aliens blowing up her house, a giant evil alien kidnapping her, and last but not least, a very friendly alien rescuing her. This alien being the very same creature which Lilo had mistaken for a unique but cute looking puppy just the other day but turned out to be something very different. Nani was preparing herself a snack while still thinking of everything that had happened that day. First it seemed like she would lose her sister forever, then she not only gets to keep Lilo, but they gained three new family members that very same day. Due to the fact three of them were aliens, Nani knew that she would have the strangest family on the whole island, perhaps the entire world.

Nani looked at Stitch and saw him looking at her with a hungry look. Nani smiled as she took out a can of dog food, opened it up, poured it in a bowl, then placed it in front of Stitch before petting him gently. Stitch just looked at the dog food as he felt his stomach turn. He thought back to when he got his first bowl of dog food.

_Stitch's Flashback_

Lilo walked into the kitchen with her new "pet". Just yesterday, Lilo had gotten what she thought was a dog... a blue-furred very unique dog though Lilo's sister Nani suspected he was something else but was exactly sure what. Nani placed a two plates on the table each with two pieces of toast and a banana as she said, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast Lilo. I have to go and find a new job and the social worker made it clear we must remain together at all times."

Lilo nodded as she sat down and started eating her breakfast while Stitch just looked around the room. Nani then opened up a can marked dog food and placed it in the plastic bowl she had, then placed it in front of Stitch. Stitch sniffed briefly, then covered his nose in disgust. Stitch climbed up into the chair at the table, grabbed a piece of toast, and prepared to take a bite.

Nani quickly snatched the toast away from Stitch, then picked him up as she said, "Nope, that's my breakfast and that is my chair." Nani then placed Stitch on the floor in front of the red bowl of dog food as she said, "That is your breakfast. Now enjoy."

Stitch moaned as he picked up a piece of dog food in his paw and threw it in his mouth. A split second later, Stitch felt very sick and felt like he wanted to throw up. Whatever he was eating was the most disgusting stuff he had ever tasted before in his whole life. Even the food in the Galactic Federation prison was better then this. Stitch walked up to the table and tried to grabbed the toast again however stopped short when he saw the very stern look on Nani's face. Knowing what she would say, Stitch went back to his bowl and sighed as he looked at his "breakfast." Stitch had no intention of eating this hideous stuff even if he must starve. Stitch looked and saw Nani and Lilo were busy with their breakfast. He then looked around the room and spotted a potted plant nearby. Stitch picked up his bowl, walked up to the potted plant, checked to make sure no one was looking, and then poured the dog food into the potted plant. He then went back to where he was, placed the bowl down, then sat down as he waited for Nani and Lilo to get done, pretending he had eaten all his food.

_End Flashback_

Stitch felt like he was about to throw up. He looked up and saw that Nani was sitting at the table in deep thought. Stitch walked up to Nani and tugged on her pants. Nani looked down, saw it was Stitch, and smiled. Nani thought back to earlier that day when some giant alien named Gantu or something like that had kidnapped Lilo and Stitch. Stitch managed to get away, but Gantu took off before he could save Lilo. However, despite the fact Nani was so angry with Stitch and the fact Jumba and Pleakley wanted to take him away, Stitch was determined to go and rescue Lilo, and he managed to convince Jumba and Pleakley to do that same. Nani now knew that despite the fact Stitch was created on another world, he understood the true meaning of ohana and was willing to risk his life to protect the ones he loved.

"Yes, Stitch?" asked Nani in a nice calm voice.

Stitch handed Nani his bowl of dog food as he said, "Nani... umm..." Stitch took in a deep breath as he said, "Can Stitch please have something else... Me no like this."

Nani blinked a couple times, a bit surprised at first. But then she reminded herself that Stitch was not a dog and he really shouldn't be treated like one. Nani took the bowl as she said, "Sure Stitch, I'll find you something else."

After placing the bowl on the counter, she looked in the small refrigerator. Eventually, she pulled out a plastic container which had a coconut cake it it. Nani placed a slice of the cake on a plate and handed it to Stitch.

"What isa this, Nani?" asked Stitch curiously.

Nani smiled as she replied, "Its called coconut cake. Its really good."

Stitch took a couple sniffs. So far, so good. Stitch took one small nibble. As he did this, his ears shot up as he looked at what he was eating. Quickly, he gobbled the coconut cake and licked his lips. Stitch had never tasted anything so delicious before in his whole life. Even the chocolate cake he tried the other night, while tasting pretty good, could not even start to compare with coconut cake.

"Isa very good!" Stitch looked up at Nani as he asked, "I have more please?"

With a smile, Nani handed Stitch another slice of coconut cake as she replied, "Sure, here you go."

Nani smiled as she watched Stitch devour the second slice of coconut cake, then the third one right after Nani gave it to him.

"Thank you, Nani," said Stitch as he hugged Nani's leg. Nani knelt down and hugged Stitch back, with a loving smile on her face.

**End of Story!**


End file.
